Lego Millvale
Lego Millvale is a Lego-themed action-adventure fantasy video game developed by Traveller's Tales, based on the films ''Millvale'' and Millvale II. The game will be released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. The game's release date is set in November, to coincide with the release of Millvale II. The game follows the original storylines, with a few spoofed and altered moments. It utilizes the music and voice acting taken from the film. Gameplay When playing the story levels, players can control the three main characters of the film throughout the levels. When finishing a level during the progression, they can unlock a character relating to the theme of the level they play. Free play mode will need to be unlocked by finishing all the levels in the game. Abilities will need to be used to collect hard to get minikits and character tokens, which include illuminating dark places (Xavier, Cedryc, and Zaldon) and shooting bullseye targets (Braden). The levels also include Scott Sackvile as a character in peril, similar to previous Lego video games (Lego Batman, 2: DC Super Heroes, Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Lego Dimensions, etc.) that have had characters in peril. Free roam In the open hub world, the player controls either two or three changeable characters, which depends how many characters you want in your party, and can freely explore the Land of Millvale, with the places that have been shown in the film, such as the Grass Fields, the Village, the King and Queen's Castle, the Cave of Chasm, Kindred's Pub, and the Forbidden Land. The player can visit the City of Galandäl via eagles or boat. The players have the option to use the Fast Travel on the map to instantly travel to said location, or ride horses. Story The game follows the storylines from the films. However, some scenes are altered to fit the Lego video game feel. Characters There are about 100 playable characters, including the Fellows, Xavier the Red; Sir Cedryc; Braden the Archer; and many other characters featured in the film to unlock and discover. The player can also create their own custom characters, by traveling to the Grass Fields and entering the Fellows' house. And just like Lego The Incredibles, this game has special playable characters that are from Nickelodeon Movies' other computer-animated films, such as Jimmy Neutron from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius; Otis from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals; Rango from Rango; and June Bailey from Wonder Park. Development The game is only available on the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Windows, so to not be behind schedule for the film's release. Audio Similar to Lego Jurassic World and Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the game uses dialogue taken directly from the film while also featuring new dialogue from the cast members consisting of Xavier Mosley, Yuri Lowenthal, Sean Ryan Fox, Dee Bradley Baker, Christopher Lloyd, Elissa Knight, Cristina Pucelli, J.K. Simmons, Richard Kind, Patton Oswalt, Bill Hader, Stephen Merchant, and Brad Bird. Jim Meskimen, Laura Bailey, Jeff Bergman, Nolan North, Fred Tatasciore, Tara Strong, Liam O'Brien, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Hale, and Roger Craig Smith provide additional voices; as well as stand-in voices. Category:Action-adventure games Category:Cooperative video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Windows games Category:Open world video games Category:Millvale video games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Video games based on films Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas